


Sasuke ½

by diwata



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Genderbending, Genin Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24616171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diwata/pseuds/diwata
Summary: The thing about being a girl is that, really, nothing had changed.Not even Sakura. (fem!Sasuke)
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 20
Kudos: 117





	Sasuke ½

**Author's Note:**

> I said fuck it, sapphic Sasuke and Sakura. This could technically be canon compliant and is set in their genin days before the Chunin Exam arc. Happy Pride, especially to my fellow wlw out there. Also, the premise is loosely based off Ranma ½.

“The Cursed Spring of Drowned Girl?” Naruto studies the characters on the sign incredulously. “Do you guys think it’s --” he gulps for dramatic effect-- “cursed?”

Before Sasuke can snidely congratulate the blond on his newfound ability to read, he is cut off by Sakura’s sharp reprimand: “What do you think, dumbass Naruto?”

Naruto pouts. “I bet it isn’t.” He crosses his arms across his chest in protest.

Sakura’s steps falter a bit. Sasuke pauses by the spring, sparing her a glance over his left shoulder. He studies Sakura’s face as the gears grind in her head. “Why don’t we test it out?” she suggests thoughtfully, her features trained on the look of innocent curiosity. Hearing her imminent threat, Sasuke steps aside to clear his teammate’s trajectory to Naruto.

Four meters ahead of Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto stops walking. “What are you talkin’ about, Sakura-chan?” he asks, oblivious.

One day, Sakura will become a taijutsu specialist. Sasuke is certain of this as he notes the speed and impact of her slap against Naruto’s face, which sends him flying with little time to react. Vaguely impressed by her stellar form -- it seems she had taken his criticism from earlier to heart and dedicated time to training -- he feels a warm, sweaty palm grab at the fabric of his shirt. “Help me, bastard, Sakura-chan’s gone rogue!” Naruto begs as he holds onto Sasuke for dear life. Sasuke, surprised by the contact, tenses -- and loses balance.

He hears Sakura scream as he falls backwards into the steaming pool. The pain never comes. Sasuke stands up, drenched, annoyed, and feeling completely normal -- but for a foreign weight on his head, that seems to slow him down. He glares at the stupid expression on Naruto’s face, loathing the way the whiskers on his face twitch as the blond dissolves into laughter. “So, what do we call you now--” his rival gasps for air -- “Sasuko?”

“Naruto,” Sasuke snarls, but the words lack the venom of his typical baritone. The Uchiha looks down, noticing the way his clothing hangs loosely off his body; then, noticing the weight on his head is the new length of his hair; then finally, reaching up to feel his face. Or rather: _her_ face; _her_ hair; _her_ clothing. 

Sasuke lunges in Naruto’s direction, determined to bring her teammate down with her, but her masked teacher pulls both of them away from the _Cursed Spring of Cursed Water that Cursedly Drowned a Cursed Girl or Whatever_ by the ear. She clenches her fist, knuckles turning white as she fumes silently, wishing she could punch the smug grin off Naruto’s face.

Their third teammate strolls behind them as Kakashi continues to drag the two beyond the waterfall. Quietly and excitedly, Sasuke hears Sakura whisper, “Sasuke-chan is even cuter as a girl.” She’s grateful it’s almost nighttime, then, because her face heats up inexplicably at the private compliment; at least, this way, Sakura can’t see her blush.

* * *

The thing about being a girl, Sasuke realizes, is that, really, nothing had changed.

Not even Sakura.

Sakura, who’s looking at her strangely across their shared room for the evening as Sasuke attempts to figure out what to do with her damp hair out of the shower. “Look.” The girl strolls over with a comb in hand, determined, and begins brushing through Sasuke’s inky black mane.

Something about being so close to Sakura makes Sasuke become very still. “I can brush my own hair,” she insists, but remains cross-legged on the floor between Sakura’s knees.

Behind her, Sakura shifts in her seat on the bed. Her fingers gently push the mass of Sasuke’s hair over her shoulders. “Sasuke-chan would pull on it too much. Long hair takes a lot of maintenance.” Sasuke turns her head to Sakura as she gestures to her own pink tresses, tied back into a low ponytail. She can’t remember if she’s ever seen Sakura with her hair back, even after months of D-ranked missions. Begrudgingly, Sasuke lets herself appreciate the curve of Sakura’s jawline and her heart-shaped face before turning back around.

They sit together quietly as Sakura carefully works through the knots in Sasuke’s hair. The delicate pressure of her teammate’s fingertips as they brush against her scalp draws a relieved sigh out of the Uchiha. “Did you know -- some girls at the Academy told me Sasuke-kun likes girls with long hair?” Her voice is light with teasing, but heavy with something else that’s unspoken, yet familiar to both of them.

Sakura’s fingers leisurely stroke through her waist-long locks, presumably to ensure there are no more tangles. The act is heavy with the familiar thing, so Sasuke reaches her hand out to catch Sakura’s thin wrist. “That’s fine,” she says. “We need to be up early tomorrow.” Sasuke stands to rest on the narrow mattress vertically. She lays on her side, examining the wall’s chipped paint as Sakura returns to the bathroom to wash her face.

“Kakashi-sensei says that an elder in the neighboring village knows how to reverse the curse,” the pink-haired genin says, crawling under the covers next to Sasuke, “but I wouldn’t mind if Sasuke-chan stayed a little longer.”

Embarrassed by her warmth and proximity, Sasuke inches closer towards the wall. “Go to sleep, Sakura,” she commands, but in spite of her best efforts, Sakura’s arm brushes against her back and sends shivers up her spine. The rose-scented perfume of Sakura's shampoo, still clinging to her own hair, makes her dizzy.

The mattress creaks as Sakura sits up slowly. “I can sleep on the floor if you’d like,” she offers. Sasuke imagines that the corners of her mouth perk up politely as she says this.

“No,” Sasuke responds too quickly, rolling onto her belly and taking Sakura by the elbow, “you can stay.”

Sakura joins her in bed again, only five centimeters apart and facing each other. Sasuke closes her eyes, willing herself to sleep; willing her traitorous heart to stop racing. She feels Sakura’s warm breath on her cheeks. “What is it?” she questions, Sakura’s nervous giggle ringing in her ears.

“Nothing just -- Sasuke-chan has pretty eyelashes.”

Sasuke sighs, but peeks at her teammate out of the corner of her eye. “We’ll be tired on the mission.” Sakura smiles to herself with her eyes shut, as if she has a secret she can’t tell. They fall asleep facing each other, knees bumping. 

In the morning, when the night is forgotten, Sasuke pretends that she didn’t spend a minute counting the freckles scattered across Sakura’s cheekbones as she rested beside her. And in the afternoon, when Sasuke is _Sasuke-kun_ once more, he pretends he doesn’t miss the way his teammate wore her hair back, away from her face.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this tiny nonsense drabble. I wanted to write something lighthearted and silly. Happy Pride, again!


End file.
